The Four Sealers
by Somelazywriter
Summary: What would happen if Hamura's bloodline was also required to seal away Kaguya? Fourth Shinobi War Arc.


'I have to protect Naruto!' thought Hinata frantically, as the incoming wooden projectiles hurtled towards her downed crush. Activating her Byakugan, her vision picked out the moving wooden stakes, as well as another figure swiftly approaching her.

'I will save you, Hinata!' exclaimed Neji in his thoughts, pushing his body to the limit to fulfil his duty as the Hyuga heiress's bodyguard. Jumping, Neji caught the stakes aimed at his cousin, his body going numb from shock as he fell limb on the ground. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw Hinata impaled by a large stake through her abdomen, her crimson blood pooling onto the ground.

"Hinata-sama…," groaned Neji, his words slurred by fatigue and exhaustion. He could feel his body slowly begin to shut down, and knew that he was at death's door.

Naruto watched in horror, as two of his precious companions fell in front of him. Gently catching Hinata, he could only stare wide-eyed at her darkening flack jacket and cringe when he felt her warm blood seep onto his hands.

"Why Hinata? Why would you throw away your life for me?" questioned Naruto, his voice hollow and almost silent- a far cry from his usual loud and emotive self.

"Because I love you Naruto. I always have and always will. If I can sacrifice myself for you, then I'll gladly do it," replied Hinata, her voice raspy and her breathing labored.

Gently bringing her to her cousin, Naruto frantically yelled out for a medic, only to be met by silence. The heart of the Shinobi Alliance was losing hope. He had promised himself that he would protect all his comrades, and yet in front of him lay two of them, at death's doorstep.

"Naruto… remember, it's not just your life… that you hold in your hands… but all of ours. So keep fighting… and win this war for us!" exclaimed Neji, his curse mark slowly fading as he breathed heavily.

Feeling a cold, delicate hand on his face, Naruto looked at Hinata. Her eyes looked at him through tears, and he could see the blood, dirt and exhaustion on her face. However, what shook his core was that in the last moments of her life, she offered him a smile. A smile that reassured him, that breathed confidence in him and renewed his determination. A smile that had no place in this war. A smile that instilled a sense of somber vigor into his soul. As the cousins lay, Naruto screamed his anguish to the heavens, causing the fighting to come to a standstill.

"Naruto! 'I'll never let my comrades die!' Say those words to my face! Say them and feel the weight of the lies and guilt they hold!" yelled Obito from his perch upon the Jubi.

Ashen faced, Naruto simply stared at the paling visage of Hinata and Neji, two souls that had been collected too early. Two souls that knew, to some extent, the hatred one had to bear for simply existing.

"Naruto, those words… they are words that I told you back in Wave, and they are words that I tell myself every time one of my comrades dies on a mission. They have become a personal mantra of sorts, an almost empty promise I tell myself to deal with my guilt," Kakashi said, his tone sad and heavy.

"You might think that you're alone Naruto, but remember, you have had another soul entwined with yours since birth! Your life was never yours alone, and it will only become more and more important as you live! So don't dare give up!" exclaimed Kuruma, growling in annoyance. Eyes widening ever so slightly, Naruto pulled himself up to his feet. Looking up, Obito was surprised to see his eyes fueled with a burning fire.

"Forgive me Kakashi-Sensei, but the difference between you and I is that I will make sure I protect all my comrades!" screamed Naruto, whilst shrouding himself in Kuruma's chakra. Making a few hand seals, four clones popped into existence, all quickly shrouding the entire Shinobi Alliance with both his and Kuruma's chakra, amplifying their abilities threefold. All the warriors present watched in awe as a second Yellow Flash appeared before their eyes, showing abilities that were almost on par with both Uchiha Madara and the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama.


End file.
